Hungry Heart: Future
by FootballGodly
Summary: I am a big fan of the series, and a frustrated one because of a lack of the second season. Just made this up out of boredom and imagination. The story is continued from 4 years after which the anime ended. Kyosuke is still the protagonist.


4 YEARS LATER (just assume its 2015 4 years later please)

Chapter 1. Introduction

(press conference in Amsterdam)

"Kyosuke, what does it feel to be appointed as the captain of the Japan U-23 national team?"

"It feels amazing. I am prepared for it. Playing under Kagami's captaincy the last year was a wonderful experience, and he taught me a lot about how to lead."

"Kyosuke, you've yet to play an official match with your brother. You made it as a regular in the national U-23 team as soon as Seisuke wasn't eligible to play for them anymore. Do you look forward to playing with him in the future?"

"Yes, absolutely. He is the best provider any striker could ask for. I look forward to playing with him for the National team soon."

"Speaking of your brother, AC Milan have recently announced him as their vice-captain. He also was the assist leader in the seria A, along with scoring the most free-kicks in the champions league. Do you at all feel jealous or competitive?"

"Do i feel jealous? Yes. But i know that i need to work hard and focus on my game. He was my idol, but now i see him as a fellow professional."

"Even though you scored the 4th most number of goals in the Eredivisie league, there has been rumours of your transfer. Is it true that Ajax have received a transfer offer from Chelsea?"

"Yes it is. Although i am not liable to disclose the details, an offer has been made. I have yet to make a decision, as this will completely change my future. I am grateful to Ajax for scouting me, but if i have to move on, i will."

"Your fellow Japanese striker, Kamiyama is the top scorer in the J-league this year with one game to play. It is rumoured that he is on his way to Liverpool. Also, Sakai, your high-school teammate, also plays in England for Arsenal. Does this influence your decision at all?"

"Not at all. Although i must admit that it would be very interesting to play against them."

"Kyosuke, there are rumours surrounding your romantic life. Would you like too clear them?"

"Sure. My fiancée, currently lives in Japan with my family. We planned to get married in the off season this year, But my playing future took priority as i have to make a decision on Chelsea. But barring any unseen situations, we should get married in the next off-season."

"In the world cup last year, Japan finished in the best 16. Do you feel the time has come for the world to recognise Japanese football?"

"The world should have recognised Japanese football a long back. We are definitely a force to be reckoned with. I am sure we will do exceptionally well in the Asia cup next year. I hope i get selected in the team."

2 DAYS LATER

After carefully making his through the paparazzi at Tokyo international aiport, Kyosuke found Miki waiting for him besides the car. After a brief hug and a kiss, they sat in the back and the driver whisked them away.

" I missed you Miki." Kyosuke said.

"I know kyosuke, I've missed you too." Miki replied.

"So where are we going?"

"To Tokyo hall. All our friends have gathered there to throw you a party."

"I should have guessed. Who all are there?

"You'll see."

The car pulled up in Tokyo hall within an hour, and they got out walked through the doors. Inside, the party was going on in full force, with a lot of people mingling.

"Hey Kyosuke"

"Sergeant chin! What are you doing here? I thought you had the final game of the season tomorrow?"

"Haha, i do, but i couldn't resist not coming. It's an away trip for my team from Osaka, and New Tokyo FC have already won the J-league. Kamiyama plays for them you know?"

"Oh. He is the top scorer this year right?" said Kyosuke.

"Unfortunately for me, yes" said a voice behind kyosuke.

"Iguchi!" kyosuke gasped "you play in sergeant chin's team?

"Haw. I am insulted you didn't know. I have the 2nd most clean sheets this year" Iguchi said with his nose in the air.

"Sorry Iguchi, i not completely up to with J-league." Kyosuke replied looking down.

"Leave that, has anyone told you about your golden shoot yet?" Iguchi asked with a smirk

"How did you..." kyosuke asked flabbergasted " Did I..?"

"Yes kyosuke, in your first high school year match against us, the shot you made at the end which hit the post? It was golden all right" Iguchi explained.

"Wait, what are we talking about" Kamata wondered

" Nothing Kamata, let's go back now. We need to rest for tomorrow. Kamiyama isn't easy to handle." Iguchi said ushering kamata out of the hall, and leaving a shocked Kyousuke looking at them.

"Kyosuke!" a voice screamed, and kyosuke knew well who it belonged to.

"Bird's nest!, I see you still have the nest up top" kyosuke said pointing to his hair.

"Shut up, orange head. Be careful of who you're talking to, 'Mr. 4th top scorer'. You're talking to the 2nd top scorer of japan here". Kiba exclaimed.

"Of the J2-League he means, not the J-league." Esaka whispered in kyosuke's ear.

"Shut up, Osaka" Kiba screamed. "he almost believed me here."

"Haha, i almost did. What are you upto now-a-days Osaka?" Kyosuke asked

"I work as a trainer. For the Osaka team." Esaka replied.

"Haha what a co-incidence" kyosuke laughed.

"Shut up now. Everyone calls me Osaka now because of you."

"Sorry, sorry. How is everyone else?"

"Well, you probably know about Rodrigo and sakai. Rodrigo plays for New Tokyo FC and sakai is a back-up for Arsenal. Thats also why they aren't here. Well you are going to see the game tomorrow right?"

"Yes, definitely. Have to see how far behind Rodrigo and kamiyama are" Kyosuke answered.

"Haha. Sako now is a sports journalist with the Tokyo news. Ichikawa works with his father. Both of them just left. You came quite late you know" Esaka hinted.

"Not my fault, you know the flight got delayed"

"Well, that doesn't matter. You'll see them at the game tomorrow anyways."

"I guess i will."


End file.
